1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer, to form excitons. Thus, light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified as top emission, bottom emission, and double-sided emission depending on the light emission direction from an organic emission layer. According to light emission types, different materials of pixel electrodes or common electrodes of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are required.
The above information in the Background is only for enhancing the understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.